High School
by pandalover42
Summary: Title says it all. The crew starts their senior year in high school and certain relationships are tested.
1. Chapter 1

Hey![: I do not own, Boondocks. Enjoy [:

"YO! HUEY! GET YO NIGGA-ASS UP!" Riley Freeman yelled from the kitchen. Riley saw Huey coming from the stairs and began to yell again. "NIGGA! WAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET YO ASS UP?"

"Wait? What are you doing up so early, and on the first day of school?" Huey asked his brother. He took a seat next to him and began to eat his idea of a breakfast.

"Well, today the first. A lot of fine ass bitches gonna be poppin out of no wherez! And wat can I say! I'm a ladies-man!" Riley bragged as he continued to eat his eggs and bacon.

"That stuff is gonna kill you someday." Huey commented.

"Shut up, Nigga." Riley scoffed.

Their glare was interrupted by Huey's cell phone ringing. Riley gave his famous smirk at his older brother. "Ooh! Yo female callin you?" Huey glared at his brother as he answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Huey" _Huey could feel Jazmine's smile on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Jazmine. Good Morning." He gave a small smirk as he could hear her small yawns.

"_Huey, can we go to the movies after school?" _Jazmine asked as she was straightening her hair. She had Huey on speaker so Cindy, who had slept over the night before, could hear their conversation.

"Aww! Jazmine and Huey sittin under their tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Cindy sang as she was braiding her hair.

Jazmine turned around at her best friend. Her face cherry-red. "Cindy! Huey and I are fine! We are both still virgins and we will not be doing that! Especially not under a tree!" Jazmine whispered the last part in embarrassment.

"_Hey Jazmine. I gotta start headin out. Want me to drive you to school?" _Jazmine heard Huey ask.

"Oh! It's fine Huey! I've got a ride! See you later?" She heard nothing but silence until she heard a small grunt and the line went dead.

"Man, that boy is trippin! Ever since you and Ceaser started hangin in the summer, Huey been lookin at you suspiciously." Cindy commented. She put on her blue Jordan's and layed on Jazmine bed.

Jazmine finished her hair and put on her black converse. She turned her chair around and looked at Cindy with puppy eyes. "D-Do you think Huey is gonna dump me?" Cindy heard the fear in Jazmine voice and looked at her.

"You really love him, don't you?" Jazmine nodded and looked down. "Jazmine. No, I don't think he's gonna dump you! You and him are perfect for each other! Besides, if he gonna dump you just cuz you started chillin with another nigga then he stupid as fuck!" Cindy exclaimed as she started heading for the door. "Well our ride is here! Let's go!"

Jazmine looked at her friend and nodded. They headed out and climbed into Ceaser's car. "Hey what's good?"

"Nothin much nigga! You?" Cindy asked as she took the back seat. Jazmine sat next to Ceaser and kept quiet.

"Nothin. Hey Jazmine, what's wrong?" Ceaser asked Jazmine as he started leaving the neighborhood and heading to the school zone. "Don't tell me yo nigga trippin again!"

"Yeah, he is!" Cindy responded for Jazmine.

"Cindy! He is not trippin! He's just concerned." Jazmine tried to defend her boyfriend.

"Well, tell him not to worry! You like a lil sis to me so I won't do nothin!" Ceaser parked in the student parking lot and they started entering the school.

"I know. I tried to tell him but he doesn't wanna hear anything I have to say about you!" Jazmine exclaimed. Ceaser laughed and Cindy just smirked. "Well I gotta go! Huey just texted me! Later!"

Ceaser and Cindy just watched Jazmine blend into the crowd and disappear. "Ceaser, you big ass liar."

"Cindy, you too smart for your own good." Ceaser smirked and started walking away.

"Don't fuck with their relationship!" Cindy barked as Ceaser kept on walking. Cindy began to walk away too without knowing that a certain Freeman was behind them the entire time.

To be continued...

Review && thanks for reading [:


	2. Chapter 2

Hey[: I don't own Boondocks. Enjoy.

"Jazmine! Wait up!" Cindy yelled as she was running towards her friend. Jazmine's emerald eyes seemed dull to Cindy. "Gurl, what's wrong?" Jazmine looked into her friends sky blue eyes, which seemed so full of life to her, and began to cry.

Cindy just stood there, hugging Jazmine until she stopped crying. When she stopped shaking Cindy lifted her face to her. "What happened, was it Huey?"

"C-Cindy... Ceaser kissed me.." Cindy gasped but let Jazmine continue. ".. and Huey saw us, well he saw Ceaser kiss me." Jazmine was about to cry again when Riley popped out of nowhere.

"HEY! WHAT YO FEMALE ASS DO TO MY BRO?" Riley stopped screaming when he saw Jazmine crying and Cindy holding her. "Uh.. what happened?"

"Well Ceaser being a dumb ass decided to kiss Jazmine and Huey just happened to pass by them!" Cindy explained as she tried to comfort Jazmine.

"Oh! That explains why Huey waz beatin' the shit out of that dread head brotha!" said Riley. Both the girls stared at Riley and began to run to the back of the school. They knew that was were Huey was probably beating up Ceaser. "Hey! Wait fo me!" Riley ran to the girls.

Cindy stopped at the corner and held Jazmine back. "Cindy! Let me talk to him!" Jazmine exclaimed. Cindy just shook her head.

"Listen." She said. Jazmine pouted but did what Cindy said. Listen.

"Whatz good nigga?" Ceaser asked as he kept staring at Huey. Huey just kept on mean mugging Ceaser. His anger building up in him quickly.

Huey wasn't mad at Jazmine. He was mad at Ceaser because Ceaser kissed Jazmine. _He kissed Jazmine. __**He kissed Jazmine. HE FUCKING KISSED JAZMINE! **_Huey jumped into the air and landed a kick to Ceaser's face. Ceaser flew 12 feet back and got up quickly.

"Nigga! You gonna do this to a brotha? All for a fuckin' female?" Ceaser yelled as he began to run towards Huey. His fist raised high for a power punch. Huey stood in his spot waiting for Ceaser.

Ceaser reached out his punch and got a hit. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Everybody stayed still. That scream wasn't Huey's. Cindy looked behind her and only saw Riley. She snapped her attention to the front and saw Jazmine on the floor, holding her face.

"JAZMINE!" Cindy yelled and Ceaser realized who he had hit. He looked at Jazmine and began to back up.

"Jazmine... I'm.. I'm..." Ceaser was at a loss for words.

Huey ran to Jazmine and held her in his arms. He looked up and saw Ceaser there with his mouth wide open. "Get out." Ceaser looked at Huey and ran away. As he passed, Cindy could tell that Ceaser was crying. Cindy turned around to see Ceaser running away farther and farther.

"Yo Cin, yo friend needs yo. Fuk that nigga, that you love so much." Riley commented as he passed her. Cindy looked at Riley in shock. "Didn't think I was smart, did ya?" Riley smirked and began to walk to the couple on the floor. Cindy stood back and kept silent. It was true, she likes, no, loves Ceaser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Huey layed on his bed. Ignoring the sound his phone made. Jazmine had been trying to call him 13 times now. He still needed to chill out so he didn't answer. He didn't want to scream at her. He kept on staring at the ceiling. His silence was interrupted by his younger brother. "Hey, nigga! Answer yo phone! I'm tired of yo female callin me to get to yo ass." Riley complained. He slammed the door and Huey looked at his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Huey! I am so sorry! I didn't kiss Ceaser! He kissed me! I pushed him back but I bet you were already gone before you could see me slap his face! I love you so much Huey! Please don't be mad at me." _Jazmine voice was filled with panic and Huey could tell.

"Jazmine, I'm not mad at you. I love you too. Listen, maybe the movies ain't a good idea tonight. See you tomorrow okay?" Huey heard Jazmine's small reply and hanged up.

Jazmine looked at her phone and sighed. What a mess and on the first day of school..

To be continued...

Review && Thanks [:

-TeardropGalaxy


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Boondocks. My laptop had a virus so... yeah. Sorry. Ashanti Johnson belongs to CrazyNekoGurl.

Jazmine's P.O.V.

It had been weeks maybe even a month since I last saw Ceaser. Well I didn't really see _him, _I saw his fist which hurt like hell! It took two weeks for the swelling to go down! Anyways, since he left things have gotten better. Huey and I were closer than ever. Unfortunately I've been realizing lately that Cindy is not as active as she used to be. Wonder what's wrong with her. I've asked her once but she ignored me and changed the subject.

I turned around in my seat and took a quick glance at Cindy. We were currently in Physics and she was asleep. I frowned and turned back around.

I was about to fall asleep until my phone started vibrating inside my pocket. I quickly got it and looked at my message.

_**Hey Jazmine. How you been? (: - Hiro.**_

My smile stretched far and I typed my response. _**Hiro! Where have you been? :D I'm great, what about you? (: - Jazmine. **_

I shut my phone and looked at teacher, he hadn't notice me texting. I looked back again and Cindy was still asleep. My phone vibrated once again.

_**I've been living with my grandma. I'm happy you're okay. I'm good right now. I'm moving back with my mom and I'm going to go to your school in about two weeks.(: -Hiro.**_

I was bursting with excitement that some of it slipped out of my mouth. "Yes!" I realized what I had done and duck my head down, practically dying of embarrassment. The class bursting with laughter and I felt my cheeks become redder.

I heard the sound of the class door opening and I looked up. Oh hell nah!

I was waiting for Huey at the lunch table. I only had lunch with Huey and Riley, no Cindy. Which was good 'cause I don't think Cindy likes me today. I finally spotted his afro and smiled.

"Hi Huey!" I said as he took a seat next to me. He kissed me and started reading another, "black power", book as he called it. I immediately frowned. I don't really care about my other side, all I wanted to do was talk about my day. I looked up and saw Riley which made me frown more. My frown disappeared when I saw a girl walking behind Riley. She had nice caramel skin, light hazel eyes, long brown hair and her body put any other girl body to shame! Her style was very beautiful as well. My interest peaked as they got closer. They were arguing.

"Man! You straight up trippin female! I am the a M.V.P.!" Riley stated as he sat down. She sat down as well.

"Boy, please! Anyways, who was that uh.. I'm guessing female, talking to you in the hall?" She asked. Her voice was very strong yet feminine and I could tell she had an accent. I just couldn't figure out what ethnicity she was. She knew I was staring since she smiled at me. I blushed and smiled shyly. "Hey, My name is Ashanti Johnson! Nice to meet you!" She said.

"Hello, My name is Jazmine, it's very nice to meet you too!" I replied.

"Jazmine." I turned to Huey and he looked at me. "Do you know her brother?"

"Uh.. no." I said dumbly.

Huey sighed and pointed to a table near the far back of the cafeteria. I saw a caramel skinned boy with hazel eyes as well. He had a big smile on his face and he looked tall and well built. Oh! "Now I remember! You're Trey's little sister aren't you!" She laughed and nodded. "Hey, is it true?" She looked at me confused. " I heard that Atlanta is very dangerous!"

She laughed. "Yeah, some parts. Unfortunately I was born and raised in one of the ghetto areas. It's okay though! I am classy not trashy!" Riley spit his milk on the table and busted out laughing. I glared at him and so did Ashanti. He stopped laughing when he saw our faces.

"Hey yo! Chill out! Not my fault y'all don't know her ghetto side!" He said and continued to eat his lunch.

"My what? Ghetto side? I'm sorry Riley but I don't have a ghetto side!" Ashanti replied and stood up. "I'll be going now, nice to meet y'all!" She punched Riley in the arm and walked away.

"Riley! Why are you so mean to her?" I asked.

"'Cause, I know I get unda her skin! Make me laugh so I do it. Itz wat I do lil mama!" He replied and threw his trash away. He stood up and left.

"Jazmine, you forgot to introduce me." Huey said. I quickly stood up and started to apologize. How rude of me!

Well that's it for this chapter! Just wanted to show a new face.(:

Review&Thank You!

-TeardropGalaxy

P.S. Sorry if it's short! ):


End file.
